Troubled
by 7Digits
Summary: I don't know what I did wrong. Why he took me. Why he hurt me everyday. I was a good kit, like mother taught me to be. Now I don't know where I am. Who these cats are. They seem to be from a Clan, but I'm not so sure. I don't know who to trust anymore. All I know is that he is after me. And that all hope is lost.
1. Chapter 1

**This is only a FanFiction of a story called Silent Witness. Copy & paste to read it: [fictionpressdotcom ]/s/3228634/1/Silent-Witness****. You know what I mean by that. This story will probably be bad, so I might not continue it. Unless it becomes popular, then I'll continue it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Is it dead?" I hear a voice ask.<p>

Something warm and soft presses against my side. It feels like an ear. "No, but barely." a new voice mews.

"Should we leave it?" The first voice asks again.

"You want to leave a kit in the middle of no-where to die?!" a third voice scowls. I flinch at the insult. I've made them mad. I don't even know who they are. I haven't even bothered to open my eyes.

All is quiet. Until the second voice says, "It's awake."

"Come on, take it back to camp." I almost open my eyes. There's a Clan nearby? How did I even get here? The last thing I remember is hitting a tree and...

I let that memory slip away and I give a whine as I am picked off the ground by my scruff. It hurts so much I can't help but cry out. "Blacktail, you're hurting it!"

Blacktail? Who's Blacktail? Who are these cats? Are they safe? Can I trust them? So many questions fill my head I don't realize that a wet... something... presses hard against my shoulder. I give a grunt as pain shoots around my body like lightning bolts.

"Shh... this is just something to help with your wounds." The second voice meows gently, like my mother used to do. Mother. Silverleaf. It's been so long since I've seen her, heard her, felt her warm flank against my body as I snuggled against her on a cold leaf-bare night. I feel tears escape my eyes. I whimper.

"Is it okay, Blacktail?" The third voice asks, concerned.

"Yes, Blue, I think it's just scared." Blacktail replies. I flinch again as I am set down on what feels like a rock. I am turned on my back, too scared to move myself. I hear gasps.

"Oh my..." The second voice breathes.

"Whisker, give me that herb right there." Blacktail commands.

After a moment, I feel something dry and sticky, almost slick, press all around my stomach area. This time my eyes open wide. I squint as I stare directly into the sun. I suddenly can't breathe.

I let out a scream.

* * *

><p><strong>This is probably bad so far. Oh well, review to see if I should continue.<strong>

-7D


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm surprised that people actually like this. Success #3.**

* * *

><p>The pain is so unbarring that I break out in a wave of tears. "Great Starclan!" Blacktail yells after my scream. So they <em>are<em> from a Clan! "We shouldn't have done that!"

"You _think_?" Blue hisses. I decide to open my eyes again. The sun is dancing over the small clearing we're in. My stomach is covered in some sort of yellow goop. I shudder as I stare at my hind legs, which are painted with colors of red and blue. I can't even see my pelt.

"Blacktail, we can't work with it squirming like this!" Whisker meows. "Give it some Poppy Seeds." Blacktail starts to dig from a pile of herbs. But I don't want to sleep! I want to know what happened to me! I want to know where my Clan is, where's Silverleaf, what these cats want from me... I burst into more tears as Blacktail tries to shove Poppy Seeds into my mouth.

Blue runs over to the cat. The she-cat (I think it's a girl) takes her paw and slaps it across Blacktail's face. "Stop!" She scowls. "You're just going to put more pressure on it!" Blue picks up the remaining Poppy Seeds with her teeth and sets them in front of me. "Hey, there." She mews in a soft, gentle voice, almost as if she's whispering. I try to hold back my cries. "These are just Poppy Seeds. Do you know what those are?" I nod my head lightly. It hurts. I try to tilt over on my side, but Blue stops me with her tail. I don't try to restrain. "These will just make you sleep so we can try to heal you. We need you to eat these. Can you do that for us?"

I don't bother nodding. I don't want to, anyway. I want to scream, run away, and find my Clan. I want to make sure I never see HIM again. But I can't. I'm too weak. I hurt everywhere. There's no other option. I slowly start to eat the Poppy Seeds. "Don't worry." Whisker adds. "You can trust us." I don't know who to trust anymore. I've lost all my hope. As the three cats crowd around me, I start to fade into darkness .

* * *

><p><strong>I need to write for other stories so I'm ending this chapter here.<strong>

-7D


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel so happy about how much people like this story. :D**

* * *

><p>My world spins. I'm not exactly dizzy until my hearing comes into place. I hear voices I can't make out. Only one of them sounds like that cat... what was his name?... ah, Blacktail. They all seem to have a conversation going on, yet they sound... stressed. I feel myself twitch with anxiety. What will happen to me? Are they slaves for HIM? Is HE behind this?<p>

Suddenly, I feel a tail prod at my back. I can't help but whine. It hurts. Don't they no I already hurt enough? Suddenly, I hear the voices come in clearer. "Are you sure this isn't another faker?"

"I'm positive." Blacktail states. "It gave a scream of pain that is _impossible_ to fake."

"Is it a kit?" A different voice wonders. So they _are_ from a Clan! No Clan cat doesn't use the word 'kit'!

"I don't know." Blacktail sighs. "It looks old enough to be an apprentice."

I keep my eyes clamped shut. A fury of questions pour into my mind like a stampede of monsters. Am I old enough to be an apprentice? How long have I been gone? My thoughts disappear as I hear footsteps head far away. I think they're gone. I open my eyes just a pinch. In front of me sits a white cat. Its ears are black with its tail the same and sharp blue eyes. "Hello." It says. I recognize the voice. I'm staring into the eyes of Blacktail.

I don't bother responding. I don't even know if I can still talk. HE choked me a lot. I don't realize I'm laying on my right side until I try to sit up. Blacktail sits up and uses his left shoulder to help me sit up straight. I feel my fur rise, which sends my spine tingling. Even that hurts. I turn at him and hiss in his face. His ears go back and he pinches his eyes shut. I stare in horror as he shakes his head. That was a powerful hiss I have just made. I try to run away but my body refuses to move as pain crawls around me like a snake. He looks at me.

He's going to kill me. I've made him angry and he's going to kill me.

He starts to pad toward me, but I let out a scream. But it doesn't come out as a scream. It comes out as a raspy whine. I try my best to crawl over to the closest side of the den we are in, ignoring my joints that scream at me with agony. I finally reach one of the walls and let out several cries before braking into a thunderstorm of tears.

Suddenly, out of the blurriness of my eyes, I watch as a golden-looking cat with green eyes runs into the den. "Blacktail, what did you do to it?" I recognize that voice, too. That's Whisker.

"I don't know!" Blacktail cries. "I tried to help it sit up but it hissed at me. Then it looked at me like I was going to kill it and it crawled over to that wall and started crying!"

My crying softens. He... _isn't_ going to kill me? I watch as Whisker pads up to me slowly. "Hey, there." She meows. "I'm Whisker."

I already know that. Are you going to kill me or not? "Can you tell me your name?"

I stare at her. I don't want to. I don't know if I can. I just stare at her as I feel my face fur stiffen from my drying tears. "Don't feel like talking, do you?" She smiles. I nod, yet slightly. I still don't know what Clan they're from... or if they're from a Clan at all, really. She settles down in front of me and curls up. Wrapping her tail around me, she presses her body up against mine. For a moment, I feel like a kit again, snuggling against Silverleaf with my sister next to me, all of us getting ready to sleep and complaining about how Silverleaf keeps fixing our pelts. I settle my head down. Is this what it feels like to feel safe? That feeling only lasts for a moment as I feel myself ponder deep into my thoughts and find myself in a fancy.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's a long one! xD Probably already figured that out... ya... Follow and Favorite!<strong>

-7D


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my second time writing this chapter since the first one DIDN'T SAVE.**

**And ugh. School. Business.**

* * *

><p>I look around to find myself in a room with brown-covered walls. Broken bottles, bones, and blood and animal fur are sprawled out on the floor everywhere. Suddenly, from a staircase on the other side of the room, a cat emerges from behind it. It's HIM.<p>

I try to run, but I get pulled back. I find I am chained to the wall by my neck. HE comes closer to me, HIS green eyes gleaming and HIS black pelt stained with dried blood.

"Let me go!" I scream at HIM, trying to resist from the chain.

HE chuckles. "Foolish kitten." HIS voice is deep and powerful, but a bit raspy. HE takes his claws (which are as sharp as a broken bottles' pointed edges) and rakes them across my face. I feel my eye start to bleed, for it covers it in red. I cry out. "No one can hear you scream. No one can save you now."

HE climbs on top of my body, pinning me to the ground. I can't move. HE fixes himself, which really makes me struggle. I know what HE is trying to do. "NO!" I keep screaming as hard as I can. "HELP! SOMEBODY! SILVERLEAF! _HELP_!" I suddenly get a burst of strength and I am able push HIM off me. HE falls on HIS side. HE gets up and growls at me. HE marches over and pushes me over, then pins me down with HIS back legs. HE rakes my belly until I look like a swollen berry. The tears come so fast I feel a puddle build up around my head.

"Stop!" I hear a distant voice. "Please! You'll hurt yourself!" My vision starts to go blurry. That sounds like Whisker!

"Whisker, help me!" I yowl, but no voice escapes my throat. I suddenly feel hard dirt underneath me and my vision comes and I am laying on my left side, Whisker standing over me, looking worried.

I suddenly burst into tears. It was a nightmare. A memory. A memory for a nightmare. I try to hide my face with my paws, but they hurt to much I can't. I feel Whisker sit next to me, placing her tail gently on my side.

I just want to go home.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya... this was short.<strong>

-7D


	5. Chapter 5

**Nothing to put here, really.**

* * *

><p>I lay on the hard ground, my body swelling with pain and my head resting on my paws, which also hurt. My right eye has now started to get fuzzy (in the vision). Suddenly, I flinch when I see Blacktail coming into the... whatever we're in.<p>

"Hey." He meows. I rest my head on my paws again. He sits in front of me. I don't look at him. "Your eye doesn't look to good." He adds, bending over to look at it. I can't turn my head away anymore, so I look to the left. Ow. That hurt my eye. "You have a nasty cut there." Blacktail suddenly remarks. "I'm going to see if it will heal on its own. If it doesn't I _will_ have to do something about it." He mews sternly. I nod slightly.

He suddenly lays down in front of me. I would move, but I hurt too much it do it. "Listen," He says calmly. "I know you don't entirely know who we are, but I would like to learn your name."

My name? I almost don't remember my name, the one Silverleaf gave me. HE insisted on calling me 'Mold', and whenever I denied it, HE hurt me. I learned to deal with it, letting that name slip my mind. Now, I'm having a little trouble recalling it. I... can't remember.

I look at my paws. "I don't know it." My voice is older than I remember it being. It's also very raspy... and dry. Blacktail's eyes widen a little, as if to be surprised that I'm talking to him. "HE insisted on calling me something else."

"And what was that?" He asks nicely.

I hesitate. "Mold." I meow in a low manner.

"Well, _Mold_ is not acceptable." The black cat adds, sternly. "When you think you remember your name, just tell me." Blacktail rises, stretching his front legs. He turns to pad out of the den we're in (I think it's a den).

"Wait!" I call out. I give off a few raspy coughs. Blacktail turns, his eyes focused on me. "What is this place?"

Blacktail sighs. He lingers toward me and sits down, wrapping his tail around his front paws. He twitches his whiskers. "I don't know if you know what Clans are or not," Blacktail starts. "but we are Bloodclan."

No. It can't be true. Bloodclan... here?... they were driven away back in the Old Forest! Why are they here? What are they going to do to me?!

"But-" I mew, breathless. "Bloodclan... I-I thought you were vicious... wearing bone collars... and living on the streets-"

"So you have heard of the Clans." Blacktail interrupts me.

I stare at him. Something in my minds clicks. "Have I seen you before?"

Blacktail cocks his head and chuckles. "I can assure you that you probably haven't, since I've never seen you before."

I don't entirely believe that's the truth, but he continues anyway. "Everything you said _used to be_ correct. When Scourge was killed long, long ago, we became nicer and more friendly, but our strength remains the same. We decided to move into the forest like a normal Clan would."

That answers my questions. "Are you here to help me?" I blurt out.

"If we didn't want to, we would have left you where we found you." Blacktail meows.

I remember a couple of days ago that IT found HIM and HE ran off with me, but I can't remember much else. "What happened when you found me?"

Blacktail flicks his tail. "We were out looking for herbs when suddenly a huge black cat was carrying you in its mouth." Blacktail hesitates. "You were a gruesome sight to look at. You looked like you got hit by a monster then burned in a fire and clawed to death."

I stare at the ground. Everything he described in that sentence is true. My shiny white pelt is now a mixture of black, blue, red, brown, _and_ white. My amber eyes are always filled with fear, one of them having a scar. "Who ever HE is, HE must have treated you horribly."

"HE did." I mumble, not loud enough for him to hear, though.

We sit in silence for a few moments. "Well, if you need me, you know my name." Blacktail meows, and slowly gets up. He starts to pad out of the den.

Wait. I remember. "Snowkit." I say, but for some reason in a low manner.

Blacktail turns around. "What?"

"My name. It's Snowkit."

Blacktail's eyes widen, but he quickly closes them back to their original width. "Snowkit." He smiles, nodding. He then pads out of the den. I rest my head on my paws, flinching at sudden pain that rushes through me. I know I've seen him somewhere. I just don't remember where.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my favorite story to write.<strong>

-7D


	6. Chapter 6

**UGH I HAVE A COLD *sneeze cough*.**

_**Psst! Sorry this is rather short!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN: Blacktail's POV**

I pad back and forth in front of the dirt-place. _Snowkit._ I think to myself. _Can't be... how?... am I just imagining? That's impossible. I thought..._

My thoughts are interrupted by a meow. "Blacktail."

I jump to see Orangeclaw. Her golden-orange pelt shimmers in the shadowy light. The crystal-blue eyes on her seem to stand out. "What is it, Orangeclaw?" I mew, sternly.

"Spottedstar wants to see you." With a flick of her tail, she bounds out of eye-shot. I sigh, slowly padding out of the shadows. My eyes linger toward the Medicine Den, where quiet moans are heard. I catch a glimpse of Snowkit, her white pelt full of infected cuts and bruises, her eye a pale red color with a brown scar, and most gruesome, her stomach, which seems like a mixture of berries and leaves crumbled up and spread all over it.

As the wind begins to pick up, I make my way into Spottedstar's den. Spottedstar sits at the far wall of the den, facing the entrance. She is a calico she-cat with one dull green eye and a light blue eye on her left. I thought this was strange, since I have only heard that calico cats only had green eyes. "You wanted to see me, Spottedstar?" I meow, rather quietly. Spottedstar's head hangs low.

She looks up at me, her eyes full of dismay. "Why am I _just now_ finding out that there is a sick kit in my camp?" She asks. It's more of a growl.

I shiver. Didn't I tell her already? Or did I ask Whisker to tell her...?

She suddenly bounds up to me, right in my face. Spottedstar has always been swift-footed. "Tell me what you know before I punish you." She isn't exactly the nicest leader.

I process her command. "The kit isn't sick. She is just wounded severely. What happened was a couple of days ago, we saw a-"

Spottedstar interrupts me. "Who's _we_?"

I give a groan in my head. "Blue, Whisker, and myself. We saw a huge black cat carrying this white kit while we were out collecting herbs. When it saw us, it dropped the kit and ran off. The kit was unconscious, small, weak, and a complete disaster. We started to tend to it, but when we put an herb on her stomach, it hurt her really badly, so we gave her some Poppy Seeds and finished what we had to do. She's so severely hurt that we had to take her in and heal her until she's better. Then we bring her back to... where she came from."

"Why did you bring her here in the first place?" The calico cat asks.

"The Warrior Code says you must help a kit, no matter from what Clan." I answer.

"How do you know she's from a Clan?"

I ignore that question. "Whisker carried the kit to camp. We've so far found out that it's a she-kit, looks old enough to be about 10 moons, and Snowkit is her name."

Spottedstar gives a nod. For some reason, she seems closer than before. She leans in her head. "We could have had kits." She breathes. Her breath kits me warmly. I stand up and take a step back.

"I'm a Medicine Cat. I can't. I chose this, not you. I could have loved you, but I chose this path instead." With that, I storm out and head over to to the Fresh-Kill Pile.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm gonna have to carry a tissue box in my back-pack with me to school!<strong>

-7D


	7. Chapter 7

**Math. So much math.**

* * *

><p>I feel movement within the ground. I decide to open my eyes and look up. Blacktail.<p>

"Hello." He mews.

I attempt to sit up, for I am laying on my right side. The agony. Don't bother doing it. I give a grumble. I watch as he pushes a dead mouse to my feet. "Eat."

I find myself at a loss of words. I don't bother moving. "When was the last time you ate? You're terribly thin." He meows, setting his behind on the ground.

I notice his tail moving oddly slowly. What's he trying to do to me? Poison me? Make me feel all relaxed and comfortable and then go in for the kill? "No thanks." I mumble quietly, closing my eyes and resting my head.

My stomach growls. Stupid stomach. "I won't accept no for an answer." He purrs gently. "You need to eat. Regain some of your energy." I don't answer. "When was the last time you ate something?"

My mind tries to remember. I hesitate. "A week or two ago?" I mew honestly.

I see his eyes widen in surprise. "HE didn't feed me a lot."

His eyes move toward my stomach. I'm pretty sure those are my ribs he's looking at. I'm not exactly the most well-fed captive there is.

"It must have been one pretty bad life."

I feel tears escape my eyes as my memories come flooding back like a wave.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up, Snowkit!" I hear my littermate, Spotkit, call. She follows Silverleaf through the woods. I trail slowly behind, catching a whiff of everything I pass.<p>

"I'm coming!" I yell back. I run up to join Spotkit. Her white pelt stands out among all this brown and green. Her left eye has black around it. Her muzzle is also black. Her paws are black, too, along with her tail.

"Do we have everyone?" Silverleaf turns her head around. Her black pelt looks like a shadow, part of the environment. Her brown eyes glisten in the sunlight.

"Yep!" Spotkit chirps. I see her neon green eyes are filled with excitement. Today is the first day of being out of ThunderClan camp. Since Silverleaf is the deputy, Redstar said it was okay she could bring us out only for a little while.

We pass many tall trees on our "journey". My eyes fill with so much curiosity. The forest is such a wonderful place.

Then I notice a smell. It smells good... sort-of. I've never smelled anything like it. I close my eyes and follow the scent. I end up tripping over things and running into obstacles on my scavenger hunt. I make my way past a bush and come to a river. Across the river sits... I don't know. I've never seen something like this. It might be what the others call "a Twolegplace". The smell is much stronger. I spot a small log that leads to the bright yellow Twolegplace. Slowly, I pad across, keeping my claws unsheathed as I cling to the branch. As I make my way to the end, I watch the sun begin to fade behind clouds. _Is that StarClan sending me a message?_ I ignore the thought; only Medicine Cats got signs from StarClan.

My eyes see another something. It looks like a silver den, with holes surrounding it. Then I see the source of the smell. Is that food? Or something else? I slowly linger towards the den, my fur rising with each step I take. I _really_ shouldn't be doing this. I find myself going inside the den, where I get a better look at the thing the smell is coming from. It's some sort of mashed up berry stuff inside a shiny, hollow rock. There's a rat sniffing at it, with a few flies.

Suddenly, I hear a snap from behind me that makes me jump. I swerve around, and start shaking. The entrance is blocked. I feel my vision begin to darken, fear sweeping me off my feet. What's happening? I stagger over to the wall that blocks the entrance and claw at it. Usually it should just knock over, or within a few moments start to tear away. But nothing happens. Only eerie screeching sounds every time I claw at it. I claw harder. Each time I pull my claws down on the wall I claw even harder. This isn't happening. This isn't...

I let out a yowl. I hear something drop to the floor. I look down. It's one of my claws. I look at my left paw, which is now turning a sickly red color. My middle claw has been ripped out. The blood rushes from my claw socket. My head pounds. What's happening to me? I cry out. "Silverleaf! Spotkit! Help me!"

Suddenly, a Twoleg rounds the corner of the bright yellow Twoleg den. ITs naked pelt is a dark brown color. ITs body has a white leaf around his upper body. The lower half of ITs body is wrapped with a water-colored, large leaf. Twolegs are odd.

I suddenly start feeling light-headed. I cry out again. "Please help me!"

The Twoleg scowls something at me. I can't understand what it is, I just know IT isn't a pleasant-looking Twoleg. ITs front paw reaches out toward the top of the den, and suddenly I'm being lifted off the ground. The den shakes back and forth. I wobble with it. I feel my paws falling through the holes at the bottom, causing me to fall downward onto my underbelly. Ouch.

I hear mews. They sound close. It's Spotkit. I hear her calling my name. I look up. The Twoleg appears to be carrying the den. IT starts to turn around and round the corner of the Twolegplace. Oh no. "Spotkit!" I screech as loud as my chest lets me. "Help!"

Suddenly, out of the trees in the distance, I see a small, miniature head pop out between two trunks. Spotkit. I let myself collapse on the den floor as the Twoleg rounds the corner just as Spotkit starts to run after me, Clan-camp lengths away.

I forgot that my paw is still bleeding. I look at the ground. A small trail of blood leads from the place I was captured at. We start to come to a flat area of grass. The Twoleg turns another corner and charges into an opening in his Twolegplace. It is very large, maybe four times the size of camp. I watch as we walk through a narrow passage in one of the walls. Another dark passageway follows, but this time much longer. Finally, we come to a small lighted room. IT grabs something shiny-looking off the floor, and we head back to the large opening we came in from.

Once we arrive into the sunlight again, I notice something I didn't see before. A monster. IT opens the belly of the monster and throws me inside. The den tumbles onto the floor of the monster, causing me to hit the sides of it repeatedly. IT slams the belly shut and enters the monster through the head. After a moment of laying still, eyes closed, crying, I feel the monster awaken. I suddenly feel like I am floating. Floating in nothing. Bad memories swirling around me as I drift into an infinite nothingness. Just darkness.

But there isn't darkness. Just boiling heat. And fright. Overpowering fear. The fear that you're just about to fall off a tree while being torn to shreds. I drift in and out of dizziness. I feel my consciousness leaving. Just before I black out, I hear the voices of my family from outside the monster.

"Snowkit!"

* * *

><p><strong>Memory not over yet! Now, you know who IT is. We still have to find out who HE is. Next chapter, I'll basically tell you what happened to Snowkit from a Twoleg POV.<strong>

-7D


End file.
